


Grace Him With Roses

by irish_luck



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, D/s relationship, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, Tattoo Artist Zayn, and louis has a belly ring, mentions of cheating, oh and nick is an alcoholic, sorry i like zouis a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_luck/pseuds/irish_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just so happens to be the tattoo artist perfectly fit for making Louis forget everything that Nick put him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Him With Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing on here and I hope it goes well

Louis walked into the small shop and sighed deeply. Fuck this, he thought, I hate him and what he did to me.

“Can I help you?” A voice asks from behind a desk and Louis looks at the desk but wait, there’s no one there. Silver hair pops up and Louis is glad the lights aren’t too bright because he might have gone blind.

“Need a tattoo covered up.” He doesn’t mean for it to come out so… snappy, but it does. He can’t help if he’s still so fucking mad that he sees red when he thinks about what happened. 

“Where?”

“Where what?” What were they talking about?

“The tattoo, where is it?” Louis can see his face now, and is this guy for real? Fucking beautiful face, then he had to go and add a nose ring to add to his beauty? Oh, and earrings? Not fair. 

What’s really not fair, though, is how good he looks in this place. He’s got on ripped up jeans and a black tank top that clings to him in all the right ways and Louis might die- fuck, tattoos? Not just a few, this guy’s covered in them. One full sleeve and one half sleeve. 

Louis’ already forgetting about- what’s his name? Nick? Yeah, Nick. Fucking prick.

“Oh, uh, it’s… It’s on my hip.” 

“Okay, do you know what you want to cover it?” The beautiful brown man closes a binder and goes over to a bookshelf, placing the heavy-looking object on the self. 

“I… Maybe flowers?” What is this guys name? He needs to know. Please for the love of god, Louis needs to know…

The man nods, “I can do flowers. I’m Zayn, by the way. Here are some flower booklets, ou can pick whichever one you fancy.”

Can I pick you, Louis thinks.

“Ah, I mean you can, but don’t you think you should get to know me before you decide to get my face tattooed on your body?” Shit, fuck, he didn’t mean to say that out loud. 

“I- I, uh… Sorry… You’re just…”

“I know. I’m nice looking. Now go on, pick your flowers.” Zayn smirks a little, going back behind the desk and sitting down, propping his feet up and pulling out a pack of smokes with a lighter, “Do you mind?” Louis has never shook his head that fast before. Zayn pulls one out and slots it between his lips, lighting it and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly and if Louis doesn’t look away, he’s going to cry from how pretty this man is.

After watching Zayn smoke for a moment longer, Louis forces himself to look through the books and choose a tattoo. He chooses roses. Roses have always been one of his favorite flowers, he's just a sucker for love and roses are love to him. 

Nick gave him roses on their first date.

No. No, he will not think of that rat in the presence of such a beautiful man.

"Uh, I'll take this one, the roses. You can freedraw it, though." Louis lays the book on the desk and Zayn stands, leaning over the counter and looking, then nodding.

"That'll look nice on you. I'm guessing you want it in red? Or black?"

"Black." Zayn is standing so close that Louis can smell him. He smells as good as he looks. Like smoke, expensive cologne, and a little bit of weed. Three of Louis' favorite things.

Nodding, Zayn starts walking to one of the back rooms, quickly noticing that Louis isn't behind him, "Come on, pretty boy, let's put some roses on you."

Louis scampers after him, blushing at the compliment. As Zayn sets up, getting the pattern ready and making sure the needle is sterile, Louis stands nervously. He knows this is going to hurt, because is hurt like a bitch when he got the first one with Nick. But maybe, just maybe, it won't be as bad since Zayn is here.

Minutes later, Zayn stands in front of Louis and Louis finally takes note of how small he is in comparison to the brown lad. Just as Louis opens his mouth to say something, Zayn drops down, sitting on his little stool, and it takes everything in him to not think dirty thoughts about the man he's just met. 

"Lean back against the counter, please. This is going to hurt." Zayn pauses, looking up at Louis, "You gonna show me this tattoo or not?" Louis pulls the waistband of his sweats down, blushing brightly when the edge of his silk panties show. He moves them down as well, revealing a small black padlock with a heart as the keyhole. "Silk? Nice. More of a boxer man, meself. Whatever floats your boat, though. You've got a cute tummy. I like your belly ring."

This man is going to kill Louis, he's sure of it. There's no way he'll survive this. No way. Not one chance. 

Zayn taps the little tinkerbell that's dangling from Louis' piercing and smiles and that's it- Louis is dead. He has died and this is heaven. Or hell. Probably hell. 

"You can grip my shoulder if you need to. This is one of the most sensitive areas on the body."

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?"

"You can grip my shoulder if the pain is too much."

"Right, thank you... Zayn."

"So, what happened between you and him?" Okay, knowing the tattoo is from a relationship is understandable, but how could Zayn know that it's from an ex boyfriend?

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Don't know of too many straight men that would wear a tink belly ring. Figured you're a cross dresser or a twink." 

Oh.

"I.... His name was Nick."

"And what happened?" Zayn turns on the machine and starts, pressing the needle into Louis' delicate skin. He winces and grips the counter, still not used to the pain of getting inked.

"He... He was a drinker. Thought I could fix him. I was wrong. I found him drunk in bed with my best friend."

"Sounds like a useless prick."

"Hey, he was... He made me happy. That's what counted. But I don't do second chances."

"And why's that?" Zayn glances up at him, wiping some blood away from his hip.

"Nosy bugger, aren't you?"

"Just making conversation, pretty boy."

"Well then why don't you tell me about yourself? My name is Louis, by the way."

"Okay, Louis. I'm twenty-two, from Bradford, got three sisters, and I've owned this shop for about a year now."

"Are you the only one that works here?" 

"No, my mate Liam works here as well." 

The pair talk for as long as it takes for Zayn to finish the floral tattoo on Louis' hip. They learn the important things, favorite colors and movies and foods, they learn allergies and preferences when it comes to certain things like the weather. :Louis would be lying if he said he was happy Zayn was done, but alas, there he was, letting the man wrap him in a bandage, asking how much it'll be.

"This one is on the house. You're pretty, and I like you." Louis blushes a nice shade of red and pockets his wallet, "Want to go out tonight?"

"Tonight? Like, tonight, tonight?" 

"No, tomorrow tonight. Of course tonight. We could go now, if you'd like."

"I... I'd like that."

So they go out after Zayn locks up, Louis letting the taller man lead him down the street and to a small diner, thanking him as the door is held open for him. They eat and talk and laugh, and at one point Louis laughs so hard he snorts, making Zayn grin, his tongue between his teeth that Louis is quickly growing to adore. Hours pass and their plates are long gone, replaced by a slice of cake for the two to share, sided with a vanilla milkshake. When that's done and the dishes are toted off, they keep talking and laughing, neither of them wanting to leave. Louis discovers that the Liam who works for Zayn is the same Liam that one of his best mates, Niall, is dating, and has been dating for the past year. He also discovers that Zayn has always been right there, just outside his social group, and Zayn explains by saying that he doesn't have many friends, he's a quiet guy who doesn't need a lot of people. Just a select few to keep him grounded is all he needs, and Louis wishes he was the same.

Louis has always been loud and needed a lot of people around him to make sure that he's somewhat happy, but deep down he knows that he's not. The only times that he's truly happy is when he's with his family and closest friends. For a short while he thought that Nick was the only thing he needed to be happy, but that didn't last long. It takes a moment for Louis to realize that he's happy now. He doesn't care what Nick did to him, because the way his sides and face hurt from laughing make it all okay. Zayn makes him happy.

~

Two months later, Zayn still makes him happy. Much happier than Nick ever made him. In fact, Louis doesn't think about Nick anymore. They're currently laying on Louis' sofa, Louis laying tucked into Zayn's side, looking at him and smiling a little and Zayn lifts a freshly lit joint to his lips and inhales deeply, turning to Louis and kissing him gently- always so gentle, even when Zayn has him folded over, pounding into Louis, he's so gentle with his kisses- and after raising his hand to Lou's face, tugging his chin down to open his mouth, he exhales, blowing the smoke into his boyfriend's mouth.

The majority of make-out sessions that they share are either due to or lead to smoking a joint, and it's not Louis' fault that he loves it so much, he just does. Zayn is still so damn beautiful and sometimes Louis forgets how to breath because Zayn is shuffling around his apartment, sweats low on his hips and hair fluffed. It's really not fair, how pretty he is. Louis can't remember how many pictures he has of Zayn on his phone but he knows it's not enough. Never enough. 

It's funny, really, because Louis used to hate that he decided to get a tattoo with Nick, but now he's thrilled, because if he hadn't, he would've never needed to get it covered up, therefore he never would've met Zayn. Though, there's something in Louis' head telling him that no matter what happened, he and Zayn would've ended up together, how they are now. Cuddled up next to the person they're utterly in love with but too afraid to say it. 

Sometimes, it's good to take risks, "I love you."

Laughing slightly, Zayn nods, "I know. You talk in your sleep, baby." He pauses, kissing Louis' temple and mumbling in his ear, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> what the shit did I just write oKAY so that was fun


End file.
